Thank You
by osnapitzthatgurl
Summary: Cece get pregnant with Frankie's baby but he abandons her Will Gunther step up to the plate. Gece, Reuce, Tynka
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up**

****Cece's POV

"Find then we're over!" I yelled at Frankie (The complication)

I saw Gunther walk up to me while I was crying at my locker. "What do you want Gunther?" I said in-between sobs. "Why are you crying.?" he said with a serious voice. "You don't wanna know." "I do that what fren-...enemies are for." He said with sympathy. "I promise I wont tell anyone, my fingers are not crossed." He said showing him her fingers. "Okay I will tell you but don't tell anyone else the only other person that knows is Rocky." Gunther came close as Cece whispered it in her ear. "Your pregnant" He whispered. "Yes and it is Frankie's baby but he said he don't want any babies." She said about to cry again. "It okay I'm sure we will all be here for you." He said as he hugged her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

Rocky's POV

I was walking down the hall to see Cece outside our lockers crying. "Whats wrong?" I asked with sympathy in my voice. "What do _you _think happened, Rocky." She said inbetween sobs. "I'm sorry so what are you going to do with it?" "I guess keep it I don't know how do I tell my mom what if she kicks me out?" She said frantically. "Its okay we can fix something out-" "but I'm only seventeen." She said cutting me off. "You will be eighteen in two months. You can get and apartment, BUT only if that happened." "You're right Rocky but I'm still scared." She said back.

* * *

Cece's POV

Right after school I headed home hopping my mother was there, she was. 'Yes', I said to myself mentally.

"Uh mom we need to talk" I said shakily.

"Sure honey." She said sitting on the couch motioning for me to sit down next to her.

I sat down next to her and then I busted out in tears.

"It's okay," she said "you can tell me anything"

"Mom I'm... pregnant." She said

"WHAT! WHO BABY IS IT!" She yelled

"It's-"

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S THAT BOY FRANKIE!" She said cutting me off.

*silence* *Cece's starts crying again but harder* *then stops*

"I'm sorry Mom, I did a stupid thing and he doesn't even want the baby. I just don't know what to do when I turn eighteen I'm moving so there will be a bigger place for me and the baby." I said intelligently.

"That's good thinking Cece I'm sorry for yelling at you and wait.. He abandoned you my tazer is fully charged I'm going to find that boy and-" She said as I interrupted her

"Mom don't do that karma will come around, anyways a set up a doctor appointment for check ups. I was wondering if you could come?" I asked

"Yes I would love too." She said hugging me.

* * *

**(A/N: Yea sorry its short others will be longer and sorry for the sappy ending :( )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

Cece's POV

Today after school I am going to tell Deuce and Ty I'm pregnant. It's not going to be easy but I have to do it sooner or later. "Rocky bring Ty,and Deuce to my house after school so I can tell them about you know what okay." I told her outside our lockers. "Okay so no Gunther or Tinka?" She said. We kind of got more closer to them. "Gunther already knows and I bet he already told Tinka." I reassured her. "Yea okay see you in class." She said walking to class. I had to walk to the principal and tell him I'm pregnant so I can't do gym. I went into Mr. Rabinoff's office and sat down. "Yes Cecelia?" He said. "Um... my Guidance Counselor told me I should tell you this." 'What are you saying Ms. Jones?" He said impatiently. "I'm pregnant she told me to tell you that so I couldn't do gym I got to the hospital tomorrow and if you don't believe me I can show you the test I peed on." "Watch you mouth Ms. Jones and okay you can skip gym here a note to give to your gym teacher." He handed me the note. "Thank you bye." "Wait Cecelia mind if I asked you who is the father?" "Its Frankie." I said "Bye."

* * *

Still Cece's POV

After school I went home and waited for Rocky, Ty and Deuce. They came about 5 mins after I came home. Guess who was with them Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. I pulled Rocky aside. "Why the hell is Gunther and Tinka here?" "Language Cece and so what you should just tell everyone together let you should get Flynn." She said "FLYNN GET YOU BUTT IN HERE!" I Yelled. "COMING!" He yelled back. "Okay everyone is here I have an announcement to make." "Hurry up we do have other things to do." Yelled Flynn. "Shut up." I yelled back. "Anyways umm... I'mmm... Pregnant." I mumbled the last part. ""YOUT WHAT!" They all yelled but Rocky and Gunther. "I'm Pregnant!" I said. "Wow I thought I was clear enough." "Who did that to you?" Ty asked being all brotherly. "Frankie." I said all pitifully. "Flynn leave its about to be a grown up convo." I said to Flynn. "Good teens confuse me." He said back.

"When then this happen?" Ask Ty again acting brotherly.

"Well about a month ago at that party we got a little drunk the rest fits into place."

"So you got drunk?" Deuce came in.

"You all were drunk once except for Rocky." I said

"Actually me either." Tinka said.

"Can everyone stop pointing fingers at Cece it could have happened to anyone." Rocky said.

"Yea why are you yelling at her she obviously needs help and she is scared." Said Gunther.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What guy can't be nice?" He said back.

No POV

They all just shook their heads. Cece a Gunther made eye contact and he winked which made Cece blushed.

So they all finally kind of congratulated Cece.

After everyone left Gunther stayed. "Um Gunther why are you still here?" Cece asked. "Well um I wanted to tell you something." He said. "Okay what is it?" "I like you a lot." He said. Then Cece ran to the bathroom throwing up. 'Wow she just could have said she didn't feel the same' he thought. He walked to the bathroom to see CeCe throwing up her guts. "You okay?" He said. "Yea just some morning sickness that doesn't happen just in the morning. " She said with a chuckle. "Anyways I like you too Gunther, a lot." Then they kissed Cece melted into this kiss then there was a knock on the door. She mumbled it open thinking it was Rocky. Then the person came in "Ahem." He said. When they broke apart the realized it was... Frankie?

* * *

**(A/N: Yea one review for the next chapter. Idk kind of a cliffy)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

**Thank you everyone for Following, favoriting, and Reviewing :). Back to the story**

* * *

NO POV

_Then the person came in "Ahem." He said. When they broke apart the realized it was... Frankie?_

"_Frankie_?" CeCe said. "What are you doing here?"

"Yea what?" Asked Gunther with a frustrated tone.

"I came to say I'm sorry what I did to you and want to know if we could e a family for the baby but um... I see you moved on." Frankie said.

"Well, Frankie it was a one night stand and we were never together so I didn't move on I just found someone." Said Cece. "And we are never ever going to be a family I know you abuse your girlfriends. Also you have so many babies you don't even know you're the father to." She finished.

Gunther just sat down on the couch thinking he should not bud in to this.

"Look that was when I was fifteen, I'm grown up now. I'm 18." He said.

"Aw but I asked Danielle you got her pregnant and she had the baby 2 months ago and you were not there for her so just leave Frankie!" She yelled.

"Whatever, I don't want that baby anyways.!" He yelled out the door.

* * *

Cece's POV

"So he has a lot of kids he doesn't even know?" Asked Gunther.

"Yea they did the same stupid thing that I did." I said.

"Okay so I should get going so Mama and Papa won't be worried." Said Gunther.

Bye I said and kissed him on the cheek he turned red quickly.

After that I went to go take a shower and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in the morning happy that is was Saturday, NO SCHOOL, and I check my phone for text messages. I had 4 new text messages. Two from Rocky, One from Gunther and another from _Tinka?_

I read the two from Rocky.

_From: Rocky_

_To: Cece_

_Hey Cece, what are you doing today.?_

And the next one _  
_

_From: Rocky _

_To: Cece_

_Wanna go to the mall 4 maternity clothing.?_

I replied.

_From: Cece_

_To: Rocky_

_Sure but I won't need the yet I can still wit in some of my clothes._

Then I read the Hessenheffers texts, First Gunther. **(Their's will be in bold) _(Reply in bold italics)_**

**From: Gunther**

**To : Cece**

**So are we a thing now?**

I replied

**_From: Cece_**

**_To : Gunther_**

**_I guess? Do you wanna be? _**

Then the one from Tinka

**From: Tinka****  
**

**To: Cece**

**I'm sorry all about those petty arguments I was wondering if we could go to the mall **

I replied

_**From: Cece **_

_**To: Tinka**_

_**You could come with me and Rocky meet me at my house at about 11 am.**_

After I finished the text messaged I ran to the bathroom. 'Ugh morning sickness' I thought. I got dressed an I put my make up on waiting for Rocky and Tinka. When they arrived Rocky drove us to the mall. We went into the maternity clothes stores. The regular clothing stores. And some sequin stores for Tinka and then we went to the food court and ate some pizza. I had to keep going to the bathroom to throw up. Then we decided it was time to go back home. It was 8:45, yea girls take forever in a mall. I checked my phone and I had a text from Gunther.

**From: Gunther**

**To: Cece**

**Um wanna hang out tomorrow.?**

I Replied

_**From: Cece**_

_**To: Gunther**_

_**Sorry doctor appointment tomorrow.**_

He replied

**From: Gunther**

**To: Cece**

**May I come?**

I thought about it and I decided he should come like a father of the baby.

**_From: Cece_**

**_To: Gunther_**

**_Sure I would love it if you did. Be at my house at 8:00 am._**

After that I went to ask my mother if it was okay for Gunther to come.

"Mom is it okay for Gunther to come to the hospital with us tomorrow?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure but why Gunther?" She asked.

"Cause' we are kind of like a thing now." I said looking at the floor.

"Aw okay sweet he could come." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I said.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and went to bed. I have an exciting day tomorrow.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if they are short but I'm not a good writer I'm not good with detail.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

Cece's POV

I heard my alarm go off at 6:00. I need at least 2 hours to get dressed, typical girl, and with this morning sickness I'm going to need to wake up early to make it on time at the doctor. So I ended up going to the bathroom a lot to throw up but I did finally get dressed. I sat down and waited for Gunther. He arrived at 8:00 , this boy can really show up on time. "Hey Gunther, I'm just waiting for my mom to finish up then we will go to the doctor." I said. I motioned him to sit down and I followed him. There was awkward silence. "Okay I'm done kiddos you ready to go." Said my mom. "Yea.. but mom we are not kiddos." I snapped. "Okay I'm going to let that slide because of your little hormones, but do that again that baby isn't gonna make it." "Gunther just looked shocked and I rolled my eyes.

As we were wait for the doctor to call us my was lecturing Gunther. "So a Gunther are you coming in with us?" She asked. "I don't know." He said shyly. "Yes mom he is." I said frustrated.

"Cecelia Jones," said the nurse. **(Sorry the nurse normally calls for us at are doctors)**

"Coming." I said. We all got up and walked in.

"Okay So you must be Cecelia Jones, and that's your mother and this must be the father." She said with a smile

"Uh... um." Gunther said muttering

"Yea he kinda is." I said, receiving a smile from Gunther and a death-stare from my mother.

"Okay, please step on the scale Ms. Jones." She said as I stepped on the scale. She moved the neddles to find my weight. "Uh 120 you must be gaining baby weight." She said with a smile, the chick is way too perky. "How much did I gain?" I asked probably annoying her but I didn't care. "Five Pounds." She said. "The doctor should be in shortly."

**SKIPPING WAITING PERIOD**

"Hi there Ms. Jones, I'm Dr. Novelli. I will be your doctor during your pregnancy." He said not as perky as the nurse eh she was annoying me anyways. "Okay lets start!" He said hyperly. 'Here we go again with this perkyness.' He started to but the gel on my belly it was cold. He started putting the sensor on my belly. "Okay there is your baby," he pointed on the screen, "and your 3 months pregnant. You should start having cravings, mood swings and you might not like some scents. Here is the prescription for prenatal pills" He said with a smile. "Any questions?" He finished. "Yea when can I know the sex?" "16 weeks and you can have a 4D ultrasound to see what the sex is, any other questions?" "No that will be all." I said as he wiped the gel off my belly.

**SKIPPING CAR DRIVE NOW AT ROCKY'S APARTMENT**

"Rocky can you keep a secret till I find out it's for sure?" I asked so shyly it seemed like a whisper.

"Sure Cece. What is it?"She said sincerely.

"I think THINK that Gunther could be the baby's father." I said the last part so low

"WHAT WHY DO YOU THINK THAT!" She yelled

"Louder Rocky I don't think the people in England heard you!"

"Sorry why would you think that?"

"I had sex with Frankie a month ago and I am three months pregnant and I had sex with Gunther three months ago."

"You had sex with Gunther why?"

"I don't remember why I just know it was him."

"Okay so you think its Gunther's baby?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yea should I tell him?" I asked

"Yes you should anyways how you doing with the whole pregnancy thing?"

"Well I don't have that much morning sickness. I'm starting to have a little craving and I hate the smell of cheese now."

"Aw okay. So you get the first picture of the baby?" She asked excitingly.

"Yea look." I said getting the picture out of my bag and showing it to Rocky. "That thing right there is the baby." I said.

"Awwweee." Rocky said.

**Skipping to Cece at her apartment. (So what I skip a lot I do it for your safety)**

****Gunther's POV

I got a call from Cece to come urgently so I did. When I got there she was pacing back and forth. "Hello...?" I said. "Gunther you scared me how did you get in?" You left the door open." I replied. "Oh well we need to talk take a seat." She said in the tremble in her voice that I know she was nervous. "Okay", I said while sitting on the couch. "Whats wrong?" I said she sat next to me Gunther I think you may be the father of the baby." She said quickly. 'What what what. Shity shit shit shit. I remember that night.' I am saying that in my brain right now. "Oh okay I'm fine with it." "You are good I don't know for sure but we can have a DNA test when the baby arrives." "Okay only if its okay with you." I said trying to sound like a gentlemen.

"Yea I'm fine with it. I don't wanna be like 'I have a baby I don't know the father' type teenager."

"Trust me even if I'm not the father I will be there like I am his father" I said hugging her.

"Thank you Gunther." She said into my chest.

"Aw and Gunther I'm moving about two months after my birthday **(which is in a week now)** I was wondering, want to move in with me I know its to fast but-"

"I will love too." I said cutting her off.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I said.

'This might not be bad after all. But there are the cravings and mood swings eh it's okay.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: By now you should know I don't own it**

Cece's POV

_ These past three months went by fast. We all graduated. We moved to New York , Gunther and Tinka is in the NYU School of Design , Rocky is in NYU School of Medicine, Deuce is in NYU Stern School of Business  and I am attending NYU College of Nursing, yes I'm doing it pregnant My professors said it alright to do it pregnant and that I can have the baby have time off and still come back. And it turns out I'm having a boy, who seems to like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with fish and mayonnaise hmm it must be Gunther's baby. I live with Gunther, Rocky lives with Deuce, and Tinka with Ty. We all live on campus almost like 90210. Ty is trying to be a rapper but he is in NYU to be a lawyer._ **(Might not talk too much about them going to school so this was to show they are in college and who is with who and chiz).**_**  
**_

"Hey hey hey" Said Rocky as I opened the door.

"Hey Rocky." I said with depression.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked confused.

"Well me and Gunther has only been dating for 4 months and I am having his baby and I am afraid he will leave me and the baby and-" I started crying when Rocky cut me off.

"Cece its okay he will never leave you and if he does he won't be able to see sunlight the next day." Rocky said hit her fist against against her palm.

I chuckled, "thanks Rocky".

"No problem."

"Um Rocky mind making be Twix covered in gravy?"

"Sure Cece." She said with a disgusted face.

"Yay." I said when she gave me what I asked for.

"Wow Cece you really eating it, anyways your big for 6 months."

"I know, I'm fitting my 9 month maternity clothes." I said with a mouth full of twix and gravy.

"It might be twins." Rocky said.

"I hope not two babies is a lot of work." I said

"Well if it is we will be here for you."

"Thanks again."

"That's what bff's are for anyways tell Gunther how you are feeling."

"Okay I will only because I was going to anyways."

"Yea sure you were." Rocky said with sarcasm.

**(Short dumb chapter I got bored and I have writers block at the same damn time)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP**

**Earlier that day**

Gunther's POV

"Yes Ty, I want to do this." I said for the thousand time. "Okay, just making sure you want to do this its a big step." He said trying to be all-wise just because he two years older than me. "Yes, I am sure one hundred percent positive." I said looking serious. "Wow you must really be serious." He said a little shocked but happy at the same time. " Yes but you must not tell anyone okay." Promise." He said after me.

Cece's POV

"Rocky, Gunther has been ignoring me and he keep leaving is he seeing someone else is he cheated on me." I said starting to cry. "Cece he isn't doing any of that I can tell when a guy is cheating he will smell like a woman's perfume and have different things that you didn't give him like hickey's and stuff." She said in full detail. "Rocky have you been cheated on before?" I said as I stopped crying. "No I just know these things its not hard to know." "Oh so now I'm dumb, okay." I said getting emotional from the hormones happening in my body from this baby will when he come out. "No I just said you know what bye I don't want to start a fight." She said walking out the door leaving me alone. So I called Tinka. (Yea we tight now whateves)

"Hey." I said excitingly.

"Hey." She said back

"So Ty not there?"

"Yea he went out earlier to do some 'guy business' he wouldn't tell me about."

"Aw okay Gunther's not here either." I said suspiciously

"They could be out together. I don't care they are probably doing manscaping."

"Yea probably or they could be buying us gifts."

"Haha don't be loony nutty."

"Okay wait I think Gunther's back, bye."

"Bye."

I went to open the door. "Hello." I said as he walked in. "Hey." He said back. 'Hey, HEY he never just say hey to me whatever happened to Hello Bay-bee. Whatever he probably have a lot on his mind now.

Gunther's POV

"Hey." I said walking threw the door. Cece looks disappointed, so I decided to go back and kiss her. Then I told her I had to make a phone call. She shoock her head and said okay. I called Ty to help me with the plan.

"Hello Ty?"

"Yes this is him."

"Okay call everyone to come to my apartment."

"Got it what time?"

"8:00"

"Okay bye I'm on it."

"Bye"

**LATER THAT DAY**

Cece's POV

"Hey, hey hey." Said Rocky

"Hey join the crowd looks like everyone is here for some reason do you know why?"

"No, I thought you did."

"Well just sit down."

Then Gunther came out and I just looked at him. "Gunther why is everyone here?" "Well here goes nothing. Cece ever since I first met you in 1st grade I knew you were the one for me. When we went on are first date when we were 13 I didn't want to break up with you I did it because my family will look down on me. But now I don't care what they think. Now you are pregnant with our baby and I want to be there and I can't be there as your boyfriend. So Cecelia Amanda Jones," he said getting down on one knee "will you marry me?" "Yes Gunther I will marry you." I said loudly kissing him. Everyone started cheering and yelling. I'm surprise they didn't kick us out.

**(A/N: There is going to be 3 more chapters than a sequel.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

Cece's POV

It's been 2 months since the engagement. Now all our parents know that we are engaged, well my mother already knew. Gunther asked her for my hand in marriage, he is such a gentlemen. His parents were so happy that their son was getting married. They tried to make us go to the 'Old Country' but he fought them until they agreed we could stay here in America. And this baby is about to come out anytime now yippee. **( She already had the baby shower I will make a one-shot for that C: )**

"So baby names?" I suggested.

" Um how about we say names and see which one the baby moves the most for?" He also suggested.

"Okay," I said as we put are hands on my belly, "um Benjamin." The baby didn't move much.

"Um Edward?" Gunther said after me. The baby still didn't move.

"Adam." I said. The baby moved a lot.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Gunther said.

"How about we give him a middle name? Um how about Benjamin because he moved when I said Benjamin?" I asked.

"Sure. Adam Benjamin Hessenheffer." He said exciting.

I giggled. "He is going to have a name alright."

"Yea I wonder if it is going to be twins though 'cause the doctors said your kind of big and twins do tend to hide." Gunther said slightly thinking i will freak out. Man you threaten a guy and he gets so scared.

"Just in-case lets pick another boy name and a girl name." I said getting emotional about the baby or babies.

"Okay." He said shocked. Probably because I didn't yell at him for saying I'm big.

"How about Marjory Stewart-Baxter." I said with a giggle.

"No I am not naming her after a salad finger character." He said frustrated.

"I was Joking what about Emma Sophia Hessenheffer?"

"Yeah and for a another boy how about a biblical name like Matthew and then Nicholas yea Matthew Nicholas Hessenheffer." He said while in thought.

"Yeah. Man I can't wait for this or these little one or ones come out."

"Me too." He said.

"Yea but when you get a vagina then complain thanks."

"Okay." He said getting scared again."

"So what do you want to eat." He asked getting up.

"Um grilled cheese with tomato." I asked.

"Sure thing bay-bee." He said fixing the food.

'I just hope that isn't the baby's first words. But it will be cute in baby talk if it had his accent and his eyes or hair all of that will be so cute.' "Here you go bay-bee." He said handing me the plate. 'Yup I have a feeling he likes the voice because ht keeps moving every time he talked.' "So, is it possible i can have this baby earlier than my due date?" I asked. "The doctor said it is possible but not certain." "Okay thanks I'm sleepy ready to go to bed?" I said after we finished our food. "Yup." he said back. I went to take a shower and change into my nightie then laid in the bed. I waited for Gunther to come to bed. Then he kissed me on the head and said goodnight and we went to bed.

**(A/N: I'm not doing the wedding :C and I'm not showing the rest of her 8 months pregnant. :C so don't be disappointed.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

**Explicit Language YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**9 MONTHS PREGNANT**

**Cece's POV**

"Hey Rocky." I said sitting on her couch.

"Wow you big not to long before you pop." She said

"Tuy tuy tuy." Said Tinka. "You will jinx it and it might come out now." She said.

"Yea Rocky, Tuy tuy tuy." I said back.

"Well better sooner than later." She said in defense.

"Uh oh." I said shocked.

"Omg." Tinka and Rocky screamed.

"My water just broke." I yelled."

"Omg lets get you in the car Tinka call Gunther tell him Cece is in labor." Rocky said being sufficient.

Okay Tinka said dialing the number while getting in the car on the way to the hospital. Yes Gunther she is in labor come to the hospital ASAP is all I heard. Contractions are a bitch. "Ahh where the hell is he." I yelled while in the hospital. "Well if I have to guess driving like a bat out of hell." Tinka said. "Rocky I been out here for the longest why the fuck ain't I in there yet?" "I don't know." She said scared. "I'll go ask." She said. "Thanks" I said nicely and angrily.

**Rocky's POV**

"Excuse me ma'am why haven't my friend been in yet she is in labor." I asked calmly. "She will just have to wait her turn." The receptionist said back. "Well if she won't get in there she's gonna get mad and I get mad and when I get mad you wanna wish you were in hell. Trust me and when her fiancee comes oh this shit about to get cray up in here." I said back the receptionist looked scared and went to talk to a doctor. "There is a bed open for your friend." She said shakily. "Thank you." I said nicely.

They came and took Cece to her room shortly after Ty and Deuce came running in. "She just went to her room she is only 3 centimeter dilated so we can go in gve her ice chips and stuff." I said because they looked frantic. "Thanks for informing us." They said. "What took you so long." Tinka asked them. "Well we kind of were doing something and then you called we rushed a car was in the way of traffic and then birds attacked us when we started walking so yeah." Deuce explained. "Well that explains the feathers." I said with a giggle. "And the sweat." Tinka said with a gag.

**Gunther's POV**

"Um which one of you is Gunther Hessenheffer?" Asked a nurse. "That will be me." I said. "Okay Miss Cecelia has been asking for you." "Okay." I said. "You can scrub up just incase she is ready anytime soon." She said with a smile. "Okay." I went to go scrub up and went to see Cece. "Hello." I said scared. I seen this before they be so angry and frustrated. They also be all moody and scream-y. "Where the fuck have you been." Didn't I tell you. "Traffic.." I said scared then she cut me off. "Ahh contraction." She screamed. The nurse came in and saw how far dilated she was. Yup this baby is ready. The doctor came in and they spread her legs wide and he started telling her to push. She scream trust me I had my appendix taken out I heard that that is 10x worse than that.

"Its a boy." The doctor said handing him to the nurse to get cleaned.

"Wait there is another one in here." He said.

"Okay Cecelia I need you to push again." She screamed and held to my hand I told her to breathe and she just yelled at me and said stop it and I won't breathe anymore. So I shut up quickly.

"It's a girl." The doctor gave her to the nurse to get cleaned like the other baby. She gave the boy to her and the girl to me. Then I gave her to Cece and went to tell the guys to come. Tinka and Rocky was in awe and I have no idea what was Ty and Deuce's expressions. "Welcome Adam Benjamin Hessenheffer and Emma Sophia Hessenheffer." Cece said quietly.

**Cece POV**

"Wow they are so small. Can I hold her." Rocky asked.

"Sure." I said handing her Emma.

"Hi Emma I'm your aunt Rocky." Tinka walked behind her "and I'm your aunt Tinka." She said.

"Can I hold him." Deuce asked me.

"Sure." I said handing him Adam.

"Hey there little buddy I'm uncle Deuce." Ty walked behind him " and I'm you uncle Ty." He said.

**(A/N: One more chapter to the sequel C:) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**6 Months Later**

Cece's POV

Few days after I was dispatched and now I'm at home with the next generation of our family. Our parents and Flynn flied in from Chicago to see the babies again. Emma and Adam are 6 months old now. Emma has a lot of hair for her age. She has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Adam has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Your growing up so fast you have babies and your married." My mom said almost in tears feeding Adam.

"Yeah." I said rocking Emma.

"Where is Gunther?" Asked Squitza.

"He went to the store to pick up some diapers and milk, he should be back soon." I said. "I better go put Emma in her crib." I said walking to Emma's crib and put her in it since she was fast asleep. I walked back to where everyone else was.

"So.. I'll take Adam its about time he go to sleep." I told my mother. "Okay." She said handing me to him then I walked to the crib and put him in his crib. I walked where everyone else was. I sat down on the chair then my phone rang, it was Gunther.

"Are our parents still there?"

"Yea it's getting worse they are talking about how we are going to look like them in 30 years. God I hope I don't look like her."

"I hope I don't look like my father."

"Where are you?"

"Te store, we need diapers, rice cereal, baby milk powder, baby food, carrots, lettuce, flour, cheese, and milk right?"

"Yes. Thank you sweetie."

"You welcome I should be home in 10."

"Kay, Bye."

"Bye bay-bee."

I hung up. Damn I swear that's gonna be the baby's first words. I hope at least one has his accent. That would be cute. I know what you thinking wait I thought paternity test. Yeah that chez said as Maury would say 'In the case of 5 month old Emma and Adam Hessenheffer Gunther you are the father.' So yea. "Um.. Cece we shall get leaving we packed gulasto for you and Gunther." "Okay." I said a little worried. " "Bye." They said out the door. "Bye." I said locking it. "So mom what have you been up to." I asked not really caring. "Well things have been getting serious with me and Jeremy. Even Flynn seems to like him." She said hyper-ly. "Speaking about Flynn how long has he been sleep." I questioned her. " I wonder why it was so quiet." She said with a chuckle. "Flynn wake up."She said shaking him.

"When did we get here." He said sleepily.

"We have been here seeing your niece and nephew." She replied back to him.

"Right." He said then looking at his phone texting.

"Aww are you texting your girlfriend.. Suzy." I teased.

"No I'm texting Henry." He said I knew he was lying.

Then I heard a knock at the door. "It must be Gunther" I said going to the door opening it. "Hey." "Hello." He said and pecked me on the lips. "Hello Mrs. Jones, Flynn." He said walking with about to bags. "Hello Gunther." My mom said "hey." Said Flynn still texting.

Gunther's POV

"Can I talk to you Gunther in the other room." Flynn asked.

"Sure." I said a little bit worried on what he wanted to talk to me about. We walked into the room and he sat down.

"Keep this a secret but me and Suzy have been dating." He said a quickly I just understood what he said.

"Aw.. well um yeah what did we need to talk about."

"I'm not saying I'm doing anything I haven't even have my first kiss yet, but how old were you when you lost your virginity."

'Wow he really wants to know. I was kind of early. But I don't want to make him do it earlier.' "Seventeen when your sister got pregnant." I said deciding to tell the truth

"That makes sense. One more thing, first date suggestions?"

"Take her to the movies then to walk in the park and ice cream, if you can afford it. If not just a walk in the park." I said.

"Cool thanks Gunther." He said leaving the room.

"You ready to go, Flynn." Mrs. Jones asked him.

"Yea mom. When do we leave for Chicago again?"

"A week." She replied to him.

"Bye." They said as I locked the door.

Then the baby monitor went off with crying babies "Well that our Que" I said getting up with Cece checking the babies. "Diaper bomb?" I asked her. "Diaper bomb." She said back. We bathed them, poop everywhere, changed there diapers and fed them and played with them for a while. Then we put them to bed. Then we went to bed ourselves. This one night the babies slept all night. We woke up and went to go check on them, they were still asleep. "Wow why are they still sleeping normally they would awake before we do." I said. "Well I guess there grandparents tired them out, as of for now." She replied back to me.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Pancakes, please." She asked pouting.

"Sure thang." I said to her. She giggled. "Thang?" "I was trying something new." I said in defense. "Well don't. That was just wrong." She said back. "Well thank you." I said sarcastically. Then a baby started to cry, guessing I think it's Adam. "I'll get it you finish cooking me my pancakes." She yelled at me. "Okay." I said still cooking. She came back with Adam in her arms rocking her. "Your parents left some gulasto." She said while putting Adam in is chair while getting Emma. "How many eyeballs?" I asked her. "Four." She said disgusted. "By the way we are going to the park today with the lady down stars and her baby." She added. "Whoopdeedoo." I said sarcastically.

"And we can't bail." She said seriously.

"Okay eat I will get the babies and myself ready, then you get ready while the babies and I eat." I said.

"Deal." She said.

**(A/N: Done Yea sequel has been pushed back review if you want me to do a one-shot on Flynn's date with Suzy C:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own it well I do JK I don't READ THE STORY**

Cece's POV

We were walking in the park with Isabella, her husband Harold, her baby girl Olivia. "So Isabella has Oliva said her first word yet." I said pushing the double stroller. "Yea she said 'mama' the other day." She said with her think Latin accent. "Aww I'm starting the babies on rice cereal, my mom said they should start now." I said. "Yea they really should, are they teething? Olivia started and just won't stop chewing and screaming." "Yea I'm going out later to get teething rings." I said sitting on the bench.

**Yeah that part is getting boring lets see Gunther's POV**

Gunther's POV**  
**

'Kill me now.' "So, a neutron walked into a bar and said 'I'd like a beer, please.' After the bartender gave him one, he said 'How much will that be?' Then he said 'For you?' said the bartender 'No charge.' Harold said busted out laughing. I faked a laugh just for Cece's sake, she is lucky she is my wife. "So Gunther how have the ole' ball and chain been?" He asked with his annoying voice. "Good, and you?" I asked not really caring. "Same, are you as bored as me right now?" He asked. "Kind of." I said lying. 'Gunther this is your conscience speaking you aren't kind of bored you are FUCKING bored.' "Wanna go over to their bench and talk to them?" He asked. "Sure why not." I said.

**Yea skipping to the sto****re**

Cece's POV

"Why did you and Harold come sit next to us." Cece asked. "Well, to tell the truth we don't like each other he is boring and I am not." "Yea your not boring. I said sarcastically. "I don't like Isabella either its always Olivia this Olivia that. Gives me a headache." I confessed. "Well we can avoid them." He said pushing the stroller. "Its not like we can they leave downstairs." I said picking up a teething ring. "This is perfect I love it its so colorful." I said picking up another teething ring. Then out of nowhere Emma said her first word, pretty. "Omg Emma said her first word." I said loud almost too loud. "They are growing up so fast." Gunther said. Then Adam said his first word, sparkle. "Omg the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." I said.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

**Changing scenes**

Still Cece's POV

When we went home we changed the babies diapers and fed them. Then we put them down. It was a long day for them. Then I washed the teething rings and put them in the freezer. Then we bloped on the couch and watched a movie, _Notting_ _Hill_. "I love this movie." I said. "Well shh and lets watch it." He said back. I just gasped and got quiet. At the end of the movie Gunther told me something. "Um we have to go to dinner with my professor tomorrow." He said. "Wh are you telling me this now?" I said with one eyebrow up. "He just called to tell me that. Wow you make a good mom." He said back. "Thank you and okay I will find a babysitter." She said picking up the phone.

"Hello Rocky can you and Deuce come and babysit the babies tomorrow?"

"Let me ask Martin DEUCE DO YOU HAVE PLANS TOMORROW?" I heard her yell. "NO." I heard back. "WELL WE ARE BABYSITTING THEN."

"Yes me and Martin will be there to babysit our niece and nephew." She said back.

"Thanks and whats up with the whole talking thing." I asked.

"Well I am trying to talk proper now that I am 18 almost 19." She said.

"Whateves bye."

"Bye Cecelia." Then she hung up.

"So?" Gunther asked. "Rocky and Deuce is going to babysit for us. But I am mad at you." He leaned in and kissed me. "What about now?" He asked. "I don't know." I said. He kissed me again but my passionate. "Now?" He asked. "Okay I forgive you but you owe me." I said. "Okay." He said back.

**(A/N: Yea so yea as Gunther would say Hello BAY-BEE)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own te Shake It Up! Friends or Dora**

Cece's POV

I was getting ready to go out with his nutty professor, pun intended. "Gunther where are we going again." I asked since I was in the bathroom and he was in the hall getting his tie. "_Torrisi Italian Specialties_." He told me. Okay so dressy ware. I put on a black dress and some black heels. "I'm done." I said strutting out the bathroom. "Can you help me with my tie it is chocking me." "Okay." What type of man don't know how to put on a tie when he practice everyday, my guy. "There that's all you have to do." I said. "Now let me go put on my make-up." "You look good by the way." He said. I went to put on my make-up when I heard Rocky and Deuce. "Gunther get that." I said. "Sure I have nothing else better to do." He said sarcastically. I just rolled m eyes and finished my make up. When I was finished I walked out to say hi to everyone.

"Hey guys, the babies are asleep. Everything you need to know is on the fridge if you need us just call and when I come back I want to come back to two babies got it." I said sternly.

"Got it mom." They said in unison. Then started laughing.

"Cece it's okay we are going to take care of them. I babysitted so many times." She said. "And to see I live with Deuce I'm good at it." She mumbled.

"Hey." Deuce said.

"Aw I still love you." She said then turned to me. "You two just go we have everything in control." With that we left. "I hope they will be okay." "Trust me Rocky is reliable and Deice well Deuce can't kill a bug let a lone a baby." Gunther told me to calm down.

Rocky's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching _Friends, _then a baby started crying then another. "Deuce you get Adam and I will get Emma." "Okay." He agreed. "They might be hungry. Put them in their high chairs." I told Deuce. We went to the kitchen and put them in their high chairs. We fed them carrot baby food and gave them formula and cleaned them up. Then we put them in their chairs and turned to Dora and their faces lite up. Since all they can say was pwetty, spawkle and bababa, I guess they were say back pack. "Dora is annoying." I said then turned around and Deuce was all up in the T.V. I hit him with a pillow.

"Earth to Deuce." I said.

"Sorry Dora talks to me." He said sentimentally.

"I know sweetie, I know." I said and kissed him.

We started to smell some diaper issues. So we went and changed them, well I did Deuce passed out and Adam peed on him haha funny times. I put them in their bouncers and used a diaper to wake up Deuce. "Is this water on me." He asked. "Yea water." I said looking around. The babies are in the bouncer and should be going to sleep soon in them." I told him. I got a phone call. "Hey Cece." I said. "Hey has the babies tired you out?" "Not me mostly Deuce." I said while I looked at him on the couch. She laughed "we should be there soon sorry if we are taking so long his professor is long-winded." She said. I giggled "take your time we have everything under control. Something to keep you laughing at, Adam peed on Deuce when Deuce passed out because of his poop." She laughed "bye Rocky."

After that the babies were fast asleep and so was Deuce. So I put the babies in their cribs and sat on the couch and watched some more _Friends_. They are hi-larious it almost reminds me of us. Like me= Monica, Ty=Joey, Cece=Pheobe, Tinka=Rachel, Deuce=Chandler, and Gunther=Ross. So yea. Then a knock was at the door, it was Cece and Gunther. "Have fun?" I asked. They both looked at me like I lost my marbles. "So no fun." I said. "None at all he is boring and I don't want to go to dinner again with him, the food was good though." Cece said. "Okay and you Gunther." I asked. "Well I agree with Cece." He said back.

"Well I will wake up Deuce and we shall be leaving." I said waking up Deuce and leaving.

**(A/N: Okay I'm making an Auslly and another Gece fanfic for you loves review for next chapter)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what I bought Shake it Up! Nope I didn't so hold your horses**

Cece's POV

Three months passed the babies won't stop crawling when we put them down, and Gunther turned 19. Yea I know he still acts 12 he can't mature its a defect. So I'm just sitting down on the couch. Then I hear baby laughing and Gunther yelling "get back here Emma." Then she stopped crawling when she got near the couch I picked her up. "Have you been being a bad girl." I told her in a baby voice. "Where is Adam." I asked Gunther. "Shit." I heard him mumble to himself. "Be right back." He yelled. I laughed and played with Emma. He came back with Adam 5 mins later. "Where was he?" I asked. "He was in the closet. We need to put bells on the kids." He said. I laughed at his suggestion. "It might work but I don't want to go to jail for child abuse." I said.

"Yea I agree." He said. "I wonder what it will be like when they get older."

"I don't want to know yet." I confessed. "We haven't had much alone time." I said.

"That's the price of little ones." He said putting Adam in his playpen. I gave him Emma to put in the playpen too. Then he sat down next to me.

"Yeah." I said turning on the TV. I leaned up against Gunther. "At least they are getting there sleeping patterns in order." I said. "Yeah they are starting to sleep the full night, or at least half." He said with a chuckle. "I'm tired of staying in the house let's go for a walk." I demanded. "Okay I will get the stroller you get the babies." He told me. "Deal." I got the diaper bag, hey you never know, and put the babies in new diapers and clothes. When Gunther came with the stroller I put them in it since it was a little cool out I put a blanket over them and gave them there bottles. Then we grabbed our jackets and headed out. We walked for a bit then got some ice cream. When we got home the babies were K.O so we put them in their cribs and sat down.

Gunther's POV

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked Cece. "Um.. chicken NO eyeballs." She told me. "Fine no eyeballs." I said as I walked into the kitchen to fix the food. I walked back to Cece."Food is done." I told her. "About time." She said as she got up out the chair to eat. I know what your thinking that girl can eat, yea she can and she has no weight cause she didn't gain any from the twins so she is still skinny as a stick. I walked in the kitchen she already had a plate and was stuffing food down her throat. "The babies are awake want me to put them in their high chairs?" I asked. "Sure." she said with her mouth full. I went to go get the babies. Then I put them in their high chairs. I fed them some baked potato. Then I ate while Cece but the twins in their play pens. Yea we have an order and a plan for these things.

"Gunther the phone's for you." She yelled.

"Coming." I said putting my plate in the dishwasher.

"Hello." I said answering the phone

"Hi Gunther, Ty wants everyone to go out for dinner tomorrow, even the babies for some reason." Tinka told me.

"Okay, we will go what time?" I asked her.

"7."

"Okay we will be there."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Cece Ty wants a of us even the babies to go to dinner with them tomorrow at 7." I told her. "Okay we have nothing to do tomorrow." She said with a smile then frowned. "Okay one of these babies pooped." She went close. "Okay then Emma time to get you changed." She said picking her up to go get her changed.

**The next day...**

**Cece's POV**

We all got dressed and got the babies all dressed and left to the restaurant.

(Restaurant- www info- slovenia. info/ wp-content/uploads/ 2011/05/scarpetta_ )

(Clothes Cece- www polyvore cgi/set? id=63705152 Gunther- media - cache-ec2 . /upload/161496336607982465 _6h188rIa_ )

When we go there Ty, Tinka, Rocky, and Deuce was waiting for them to call a tabled for us. "Hey guys." We said. "Hey." They said. We sat down and looked in the menu's. We all got lobster and water. We got the babies soup and apple juice. Our food came and we all ate. Then Ty said he had an announcement. "Tinka I have loved you since our first date years ago, that's when I realized I didn't want anyone else to have and I still don't". He sad getting on one knee. "Tinka Hessenheffer will you marry me?" He said everyone awed and some men whistled. "Yes Ty, I will love to marry you." Everyone cheered even Emma and Adam clapped.

**(The End of the story? Nah there will be a sequel. 'Life After'.)**

**These are the babies as of now Emma **www alittlekingandiblog com /2012/07 /navy-is-nine-months-old. htm

Adam image. shutterstock com/ display_pic_with_logo/182893/182893,1210629816,1/stock- photo-curious-eleven- month-old-boy-with- wide-open-brown-eyes-12516568. jpg


End file.
